


I Don't Have An Answer

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Kíli, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme</p><p>“Kili and Dwalin have been keeping their relationship a secret. When the Company gets to Beorn's, however, everybody's so glad that they're all alive that they start drinking and, soon, Kili is drunk out of his mind. Dwalin, meanwhile, is talking to Thorin (both sober or only buzzed). Kili decides it's the perfect idea to climb into Dwalin's lap, nestle into his chest, and fall asleep. Thorin wants an explanation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have An Answer

“I’m not keen on going through the forest,” Thorin sighed, massaging his head. “But I won’t deny it’s the fastest path.”

“Fastest, but not safest. The forest has been polluted,” I reply. “I don’t trust it.”

Kili sat beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. His face is slightly flushed. Thorin furrows his brow for a moment, but ignores it. Thank Mahal.

“If we could afford the safest route, I would take it,” Thorin said. “As it is, we have until Durin’s Day and time is not on our side, I’m afraid.”

Kili groaned sitting up to lay his head on the table.

“Kili?”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Thorin doesn’t look convinced, but accepts the answer. “So, the fastest route is the only route I trust.”

“If we run into trouble, the fastest route may become the slowest and I’m not keen on battling with whatever that forest throws our way, be it Elves or what else.”

Kili groaned again, climbing into my lap. “This is better,” he announces, laying his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes, a content smile on his lips.

Thorin leans back in his seat, frowning. The last time I saw that look on his face, Kili’s father had asked his permission to marry Dis. “Something you want to tell me, Dwalin?”

“C’mon, the kid is drunk. He probably doesn’t know what he’s doing,” I say, chuckling nervously. Thorin narrows his eyes, a snarl curling on his lips.

“Dwalin, you remain a terrible liar. Kili doesn’t just climb into _anyone’s_ lap, sober _or_ drunk. So let’s try it again: are you keeping something from me concerning my nephew?”

“No.”

“ _Dwalin._ ”

“Shut up, Thorin,” Kili slurred. “He’s my lover. Happy?”

_Damn it, Boy!_

Thorin’s mouth drops. “LOVER?!”

The room silences and everyone turns to us. Thorin’s hand is on Orcrist’s hilt. “Like I said, the kid is drunk. It happens: they say and do things they’ll regret the next morning. There’s nothing going on between me and Kili.”

“Actually,” Balin said. “It does explain a lot.”

“Like why you both scout ahead _at the same time_ ,” Fili shouted, smirking.

“Or go to collect firewood or food and come back with nearly nothing,” Balin adds coolly.

Is it too late to wish to kill Balin now? And Fili for that matter?

“I…well…” Shit. “I really don’t have anything to say in my defense…other than that I do love him.”

“Dwalin, he’s fifty-seven.”

“Seventy-seven,” Fili and I shout.

“You just don’t want to admit it,” Fili snapped. He turned to me. “You have my blessing, if that means anything.”

“Will it keep your uncle from trying to kill me?”

“No.”

“Then it means nothing,” I growl.

I turn back to Thorin. His knuckles are white. He sighs, releasing the sword. “Well, better you than anyone else I guess. But one complaint…”

“I doubt he’ll remember this.”

“The threat stands, my friend.” Thorin doesn’t pat my shoulder. No. he digs his fingers into my shoulder, smiling. Personally, I could take him and come out on top, but Thorin is tenacious enough that I actually can say I’m afraid for my life.

It’s something I rarely feel and I’d like to _never_ feel it again.

I’ll have to talk to Kili about this in the morning. Poor kid’ll be traumatized, but it must be done.


End file.
